This invention relates to enclosures for steel conversion apparatus.
In the pneumatic type of steel conversion apparatus generally includes an open topped vessel having a gas delivery system for providing oxygen to quantity of molten ferrous metal. For example, pneumatic converters of the Q-BOP type have tuyeres extending through its lower end for injecting oxygen beneath the level of molten metal within the vessel. In addition, a hydrocarbon shielding fluid such as natural gas, propane or light oil, is injected in surrounding relation to the oxygen for prolonging tuyere life. As a result of the reactions within the vessel and the disassociation of the shielding fluid, pollutant gases and particulate material are discharged from the open upper end of the vessel. In order to prevent the release of pollutants into the atmoshere, such vessels are often provided with a smoke hood coupled to a gas cleaning system. Such smoke hoods are normally disposed above the open upper end of the vessel and are incapable of completely collecting off-gases when the vessel is tilted for receiving hot metal or scrap. Accordingly, an enclosure may be provided around the vessel for preventing discharge of pollutants during such charging operations. An access door is provided on the side of the housing toward which the vessel is tilted so that hot metal ladles and scrap charging chutes may be moved into the access opening for charging the vessel. Charging ladles are normally moved into position for charging hot metal into the vessel by means of an overhead crane from which it is supported by hooks and cables. A ladle full of molten metal has substantial inertia as it is moved toward the access opening and its support hooks or cables sometimes impacts the access door support frame causing sufficient damage to prevent the closure of the access doors.